


Tiga

by kejupanggang



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 03:37:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20001703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kejupanggang/pseuds/kejupanggang
Summary: zoro selalu terlibat dengan angka tiga; tiga pedang, tiga anting emas, dan lelaki yang selalu mengajaknya bertengkar pun unsur namanya juga mengandung kata tiga. [sanji x zoro]





	Tiga

**One Piece (c) Eichiro Oda**

**Story by kejupanggang**

* * *

_Happy reading ..._

* * *

Tiga anting emas bergoyang lembut ditiup angin, sang pemilik anting tengah menatap hamparan laut yang tak tahu di mana ujungnya. Tiga pedang yang selalu bersamanya kini ia sandarkan pada dinding kapal. Badannya bersandar pada pinggiran kapal, tangannya menyangga dagu, sebelah matanya menatap langit cerah yang selaras dengan tenangnya laut hari ini. Tepat di sampingnya, kapten yang tidak pernah kehabisan energi, si tukang bohong yang panjang hidungnya, serta rusa kutub yang sering dikira rakun sedang asyik memancing. Gaduhnya saat mereka memancing tak mengusik Zoro untuk menikmati keindahan yang ia lihat di depan mata.

“Heee, sepertinya aku dapat ikan besar.” Luffy dan Chopper yang sedari tadi berada di samping Usopp memusatkan pandangan pada pancingan Usopp. Lelaki itu benar, di dalam laut sang ikan mencoba melawan. Jika dibiarkan lebih lama bisa saja ikan itu lepas.

“Yosh! Chopper, ayo bantu Usopp!” Luffy melilitkan tangannya pada perut Usopp kemudian mencoba menarik ikan tersebut dengan kekuatan penuh. Chopper pun yang sudah berubah bentuk menjadi manusia tidak dapat membantu banyak, ikan di dalam sana sungguh keras kepala.

Zoro yang sedari tadi hanya memerhatikan dan tersenyum tipis melihat kelakuan mereka, kini sedikit bersimpati melihat mereka yang kesusahan. Akhirnya pemuda serba hijau itu berinisiatif untuk membantu mereka.

“A, Zoro,” ucap Chopper yang kaget saat tubuhnya dipeluk dari belakang oleh Zoro.

“Aku ikut bantu, ayo tarik lebih kuat.”

“ _Un_.” Chopper membalas dengan ceria, teriakan Luffy yang membahana pun menjadi penyemangat untuk mendapatkan ikan itu.

Lalu dengan sedikit perlawanan yang memakan waktu, akhirnya ikan itu berhasil ditangkap! Ikan yang kini berada di lantai kapal menggelepar, membuat air yang berada di tubuhnya memercik dan mengenai mereka semua.

“Woah, ayo masukkan ke akuarium!”

“Pegangnya hati-hati, Luffy. Ikannya licin.”

Lalu ketiga orang itu menaruh ikannya di akuarium, dengan segera Luffy, Usopp, dan Chopper turun ke bawah untuk melihat ikan hasil tangkapan mereka. Zoro hanya tersenyum tipis sebelum melihat tubuhnya yang basah akibat percikan ikan tadi.

“Oho, sepertinya tadi ada banjir bandang, eh?”

Zoro yang tengah mengambil pedangnya kini menatap Sanji yang berada di atasnya. Ia tatap sebentar lelaki berambut sewarna bunga matahari itu sebelum menyampirkan ketiga pedangnya di samping tubuhnya.

“Ah, omong-omong,” Sanji yang tadi di atas kini menuruni tangga, asap putih mengepul memanjang mengikuti jejak langkahnya. Kakinya terhenti di pinggir tangga, bibirnya memamerkan senyum seraya sebelah tangannya kembali menghisap lintingan rokok. “Kau cocok sekali seperti itu, persis lumut sungguhan.”

Dahi Zoro berkerut mendengar ucapan si alis melingkar. “Hah!?” tentu saja mulutnya sudah bersiap untuk membalas ucapan meledek lelaki itu, tetapi handuk yang entah dari mana datangnya mendadak terbang ke arahnya. Wajahnya tertutup sempurna oleh handuk, kemudian ia merasakan kedua tangan memegang pipinya dan menggeser handuk tersebut tepat ke atas kepalanya. Di depannya, Sanji dengan senyum menyebalkan menyapa matanya seraya kedua tangannya bekerja memegang rambut hijau miliknya. Untuk sesaat, Zoro membeku karena kaget, setelahnya ia beringsut dan berkata, “Apa-apaan kau, Koki Sialan!”

Sanji yang melihat gelagat pemuda di depannya menarik senyum. Zoro yang merasa diejek bersiap mengeluarkan pedangnya. “Apa? Mau berkelahi, hah?”

Tak ia hiraukan ucapan pemuda yang lebih tinggi satu senti darinya. Yang Sanji lakukan saat itu adalah berbalik dan kembali menaiki tangga, kemudian menoleh pada Zoro dengan senyuman tipis. “Ganti baju, sana. Aku tak ingin mendengar kabar bahwa akan ada orang bodoh yang masuk angin.”

“Apa!? Kaubilang aku bodoh!? Jangan lari kau, Koki Sialan!”

Sanji yang sudah menghilang dari pandangan Zoro kini menutup pintu dapur rapat-rapat, tak dapat menahan senyuman lebar yang sedari ia tahan.

Si lumut hijau itu ... kenapa bisa semanis itu, sih?

Xxx

Tiga _onigiri_ di samping kirinya beserta _sake_ belum ia sentuh sama sekali. Ia masih sibuk memandangi langit malam seraya berjaga jikalau ada musuh tiba-tiba datang. Angin malam yang menderu kencang membuat tubuhnya menggigil kedinginan. Padahal sudah baju tiga lapis, tetapi tetap saja tidak mampu melindungi tubuhnya dari dingin yang menusuk kulit.

Ah, kalau dipikir-pikir ... hidupnya selalu diliputi dengan angka tiga.

Seperti sekarang, tiga _onigiri_ , baju tiga lapis, tiga pedang tersampir yang kini tersampir di sebelah kirinya, serta tiga buah anting emas yang berayun pelan di telinga kanannya. Oh! Angka depan buronannya itu angka tiga. Oke, kalau yang itu terlalu dipaksakan.

Yah, intinya, hidupnya itu selalu berkaitan dengan angka tiga. Kalau ditanya kenapa angka tiga selalu meliputinya, ia sendiri tidak tahu jawabannya. Jujur saja ia tidak pernah memikirkan hal ini sebelumnya. Yah, bagaimana mau dipikirkan kalau yang hanya ia pedulikan hanyalah latihan, latihan, dan latihan. Lagipula ia rasa tidak penting memikirkan hal tersebut.

Ia mendongak ke langit, menatap bulan penuh yang ditemani oleh tiga bintang yang bersinar terang. Tunggu dulu ... tiga lagi?

“Mengerikan sekali.”

“Apanya yang mengerikan, _Marimo_?”

Matanya teralih pada sosok yang tadi pagi membuatnya kesal. Sanji yang berdiri di sampingnya kini memilih duduk di sampingnya, ia hembuskan asap rokok itu ke arah Zoro dan tertawa melihat lelaki yang lebih berotot darinya terbatuk-batuk.

“Kau ngapain, sih! Sesak tahu!” 

“Hehe. Aku suka melihat wajahmu yang begitu. Terlihat menderita.”

“Sialan kau,” ujar Zoro seraya mengibas tangannya agar asap rokok itu menghilang. “Matikan rokokmu. Bikin sesak saja.”

“Heehh, kita sudah lama bersama dan kau baru komplain sekarang?”

Mata Zoro memicing sebal. “Itu karena kau tidak pernah merokok di sampingku. Sana matikan rokokmu.”

“Baiklah. Baiklah.”

Rokok dimatikan, asap yang mengepul perlahan menghilang. Perdebatan sepele yang sempat membuat ramai kapal kini menghilang. Mereka berdua hanya duduk berdampingan, di mana yang satu sedang memakan _onigiri_ sedangkan yang lainnya menatap langit dengan bulan penuh yang ditemani tiga bintang.

“Hee, menarik sekali.” Sanji menggumam dan membuat Zoro melirik dan menghentikan aktivitas mengunyahnya. “Apanya?” tanya si kepala hijau heran. Apanya yang menarik dari melihat langit yang hanya ada bulan dan bintang yang sedikit begitu?

“Tentu saja bintangnya, rasanya jarang sekali melihat bintang yang bisa dihitung.” Sanji mengalihkan pandangannya dan melihat tiga anting emas Zoro yang bergoyang lembut mengikuti gerak lelaki yang lebih tinggi sesenti darinya. Matanya kemudian berpaling, menatap dua _onigiri_ di di piring serta satu di tangan, kemudian tiga pedang yang tersampir cantik di sebelahnya.

Sanji tersenyum tipis, wajahnya seolah menemukan sesuatu yang lebih menarik dibanding bintang yang ia lihat. Zoro sendiri yang sedari tadi ditatapi akhirnya menatap balik, wajah risih ia tunjukkan jelas pada koki kesayangan kru topi jerami.

“Kautahu, wajahmu saat ini menyebalkan untuk dilihat.” Zoro berkata secara terang-terangan, ia taruh separuh _onigiri_ yang ia makan di piring lalu mengambil botol _sake_. Biasanya dalam hal ini Sanji pasti sudah membalas ucapan Zoro dengan kata-kata yang lebih pedas, tetapi kali ini ia memilih diam dan menikmati wajah Zoro yang sedang asyik meminum _sake_ nya.

“Hei, _Marimo_ ,” Zoro hanya melirik untuk menunjukkan bahwa ia mendengarkan ucapan Sanji. “Sadar tidak sih kalau dirimu itu selalu terlibat dengan angka tiga?”

Zoro akhirnya berhenti meminum _sake_ , ia tetap memertahankan wajah datar seolah-olah tidak mengerti ucapan si pirang. “Maksudmu?”

“Anting-antingmu,” Zoro merasa bahwa jarak diantara mereka berdua makin menipis. “Pedangmu,” _sake_ nya terjatuh dan tumpah di lantai saat Sanji dan dirinya hanya berjarak dua belas senti. “Kemudian ... aku.”

Seperti tersengat listrik, ciuman di keningnya membuat tubuhnya bergejolak, membatu seperti menatap mata Medusa. Seringaian Sanji yang terpatri di wajah membuatnya sadar dan perlahan pipinya memerah.

“Kukatakan tiga kata ini hanya untukmu, Marimo Sialan, jadi dengarkanlah,” ada banyak hal yang ingin Zoro tanyakan, salah satunya adalah; situasi macam apa ini? Namun ia tidak bisa bersuara, ia terlalu kaget dengan segala hal ini.

“Aku menyukaimu, _Marimo_.”

Tiga kata itu makin membuat fungsi otak pendekar pedang itu melamban. Merah pipinya yang tadi mereda kini muncul lagi. Ah, lagi-lagi angka tiga. Hidupnya selalu berputar pada angka tiga, kemudian tiga kata itu membuat dirinya merasa seperti orang bodoh.

“Angka tiga sialan!” Zoro melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Sanji, mereka saling bertatapan. “Kautahu bukan kalau hidupku selalu dilingkupi oleh angka tiga? Kalau begitu, bersiaplah karena kau tidak akan bisa lepas lagi dariku.”

Seringaian Sanji membuat detak jantungnya menjadi lebih cepat. “Tentu saja.”

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: wkwkwk haiiii akhirnya aku berhasil bikin sanzo XD iya ini sanzo ya bukan zosan, walau aku sebenernya ga masalah mana yg di atas karena toh aku suka mereka berdua wwwwww. Kalian tau ga si aku bingung bgt bikin gimana cara biar zoro ga ooc soalnya susah anjerrr, whae personalitinya susah kali  sanji juga kuharap ga ooc si wkwkw. Harusnya sanji tu rada pervy gimana gitu ini malah jd cool ya, ya walau emg dia kadang cool si wkkwkw /yha. Oiya yg suka pair ini dan mau bacod bareng atau mau kritik saran dll boleh bgt ko ke ripiu, oiya lagi, makasih lo dah baca <3


End file.
